Logan Paul
Logan Alexander Paul (born: ) is an American YouTuber, singer-songwriter and actor. Logan started his career as a Vine creator and began creating YouTube videos on his current YouTube channel, Logan Paul Vlogs, following Vine’s closing. Logan Paul currently has over 18.8 million subscribers and over 4.3 billion views on the channel along with having many more followers on platforms such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. His channel was the fifth fastest growing channel on YouTube in 2017 and due to this, entered the top 50 most subscribed late that year, making him be the youngest person on that list. As of April 2019, his channel is the 95th most subscribed channel in the world, and he is one of the most financially successful YouTubers of all time. Early Life Logan Paul was born on April 1 (April Fools Day), 1995 in Westlake, Ohio. He was the first son of realtor Greg Paul and Pamela Paul (now Stepnick due to remarriage). He is of English, German, Irish, Scottish and Welsh descent. He is also of 1/16 Ashkenazi Jewish descent, as he descends from Isidore Buxbaum, the son of a Jewish couple from Germany and Hungary. On January 1997, his younger brother Jake was born in Cleveland, Ohio. When he was 10 years old, Logan started to create his own content for a YouTube channel called Zoosh. And later on named Ldogandjslice. About Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as The Official Logan Paul but stopped uploading on the channel in 2017. Logan’s most popular video ever is currently FULL SONG: The Fall Of Jake Paul (Official Video) FEAT. Why Don’t We. Logan Paul first hit fame on the platform Vine starting from 2013, where he would upload random skits whilst attending high school and later college (in which he dropped out of). However, he was only reasonable well known popular and was known very little outside of Vine. Once Vine shut down, in 2016 Logan started pursuing an acting career and was in the film Baywatch, in which he was only included in a deleted scene. He also has done a collab with the Rock the same year in a video, however, besides the acting industry, he still wasn't well known at the time. Logan finally hit YouTube main stream fame when he uploaded the song titled Help Me Help You on May 18th, 2017 on The Official Logan Paul channel which is currently his last upload on that channel, in which the music video hit #1 on trending (before Jake hit YouTube main stream fame two weeks later). Weeks later Logan uploaded the song mentioned below which caused him more mainstream fame on YouTube, and later with the January 2018 controversy, he has gained almost all mainstream attention. Ancestry and Family Logan's maternal grand father was Willbur R. "Spike" Meredith III (1936-2010), who was the son of Professor Willbur R. "Rob" Meredith II (1908-1984) and Lilian Buxbaum (1909-1984). Rob, Logan's maternal great-grand father, was the son of Wilbur Robert Meredith (1871-1929) and Mary Davies. Lillian, Logan's great-grandmother was the daughter of Isidore Harry Buxbaum. Harry's parents were both Jews; his father was from Germany and his mother was Hungarian. Harry was also the husband of Lillian McLean, who was of German descent on her mother's side and English descent on her father's side. Controversy Jake Paul Drama On May 30th, 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song, Jake roasted his ex-girlfriend Alissa, as well as calling out a lot of different YouTubers (Like PewDiePie). As a result, many YouTubers responded to Jake's song with criticism, Logan responded and dissed the song. 'Jake Responds' On June 1st 2017, Jake released his song titled ''Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. 'Logan's Song' After a while, Logan uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named The Fall Of Jake Paul Feat. Why Don’t We. As expected, Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version until Jake went too far, making Logan eventually release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex-girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed or it appeared they were going to. Eventually, Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. 'End Of The Drama' At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro. Many think the brothers did it all as a publicity stunt, and there was never in fact any "beef" to begin with. Suicide Forest Although his brother and he had their fair share of controversies, it all paled in Comparison in what Logan did next. The action that almost destroyed his Channel, Wealth and Fame. On December 31, 2017, Logan Paul uploaded a video to his channel that shows him going into the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Throughout his vlog and even in his thumbnail, the suicide victim hanging on a tree is visible (other than the the face, it's censored). Once he saw the corpse, he repeatedly zoomed in on it and made insensitive comments, jokes and body language. Many massive YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, boogie2988, Marcus Dibble, Michael Green, Anna Akana, Philip DeFranco, Keemstar, Scarce, Pyrocynical , Reina Scully, The Anime Man , Furious Pete, True Geordie, and among others, as well as massive celebrities such as Aaron Paul, Chrissy Teigen, Danielle Bregoli (Logan's friend prior to the incident), Harvey Levin, Whoopi Goldberg, Dr. Phil, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, even some members of his family, and many other celebrities and content creators as well as multiple online, television, and radio news and talk show sources, condemned him for showing the material to his young audience, ruling it disrespectful, foolish, selfish, disgusting, and disturbing, although some did support and forgave him. Before Logan deleted the video, it had accumulated over 6.5 million views, over 600,000 likes and was #6 on trending, all in the span of one day. Logan has since apologized, twice, but his actions are still being criticized. After, the video was archived and reuploaded, thousands of times throughout the internet. This controversy is being said to be "the end of Logan's career" by many in and out of the YouTube community due to the backlash. Logan has since been banned from multiple countries, wanted by the Japanese Police, has been pulled from nearly all his sponsors such as Pepsi, pulled from gaining revenue from ads on YouTube, seen a dramatic decline in his merch sales, pulled from Google Preferred, banned from Vine 2 (sequel Vine app) had his scenes from the movies he has guest starred in, cut. Various of his past and upcoming online video series or parts in others cut from YouTube and YouTube Red, and although has been forgiven by some in the YouTube community, has been the subject of belittling memes and parodies. Some believe if Logan Paul didn't have such an influence and was a money draw to YouTube, he would've gotten kicked off of YouTube already. Logan deliberately took his sight away from the media although two pictures of Logan can be seen after the controversy of him walking down a streetway in a gray hoodie with his hair uncombed with a new slightly grown beard. Many perceived him as seeming "old, sad, tired" and even observed he added some weight to his body. There was also a picture of a Squad car, police officers, and security guards in the front of Logan's mansion, perhaps to protect him from haters trying to confront him which has already happened at least a couple of times. Shortly after the incident and his "So Sorry" video, Logan got a haircut possibly due to him being in a bad mood. A mirrored version of the entire video is currently still available via Liveleaks (people should watch this at their own discretion). On January 24, 2018, Logan Paul returned to YouTube after many reports saying he would return on that day, presenting documentation of him interviewing suicide victims and activists resulting in him learning more on the subject of suicide as an effort to show the mainstream media and public that he is "learning and growing as a human being". In the video, he mentioned he was donating $1,000,000 to suicide prevention organizations, will educate others on the topic of suicide and be an advocate for suicide prevention. The video has so far received mostly positive reception and a high view count in a short amount of time, While some say that he only did it to gain back the respect of his Followers. Logan has been re-creating vlogs on YouTube daily again since February 4, 2018, with the reception being mixed. Interview with Casey Neistat On July 27, 2018, YouTube filmmaker and personality Casey Neistat uploaded an interview with Logan Paul about the latter's controversial actions. Neistat stated in the description that: "Logan's impact on YouTube has been far and wide. The controversies around the suicide forest video and other negative things he's done has had an impact on YouTube that was felt by a lot of the creator community. I wanted to understand why he did what he did and what his true intentions were moving forward." Despite the interview being published on the website on July 20, 2018, the video was not uploaded until July 27 due to Neistat's current progress in the new 368 part of his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gd0wKc135A Many fans and critics were skeptical of Paul's part of the interview and gave mostly negative reviews. Raya Maurelle, a YouTube user, stated that "the truth: Casey is wearing shades so that we don't see the thousands of eye rolls he makes," assuming that Casey did not believe any word Paul said. Nicole Gallucci of Mashable wrote an article about Neistat's interview with Paul; the title stating that "Casey Neistat asked Logan Paul tough questions. His answers prove he still doesn't get it." Gallucci stated her own response, stating that she didn't believe Paul's answer about the suicide video being plain insensitive and using laughter as a defense mechanism, putting the phrase "MMMMMMmmkay, dude." There are also tweets from various Twitter users on the article, stating their disgust at Paul for not changing as a person.https://mashable.com/article/casey-neistat-logan-paul-interview/#BYQ6RaPczkqX "Going Gay" Controversy On Logans Podcast, "Impaulsive", Logan and co-host Mike Majlak, made a statement saying they were going to go gay for the whole month on March, calling it "Male Only March". This caused controversy within the LGBT community and the Youtube community, with critizing Paul for implying that being gay is a choice. Paul apologized for the comment on his twitter and on his Podcast for the comment . Amateur boxing career British Youtubers KSI and Joe Weller settled their beef in a boxing match on 3 February 2018 at the Copper Box Arena in London, After KSI won the fight and was awarded the YouTube Boxing Championship Belt,[17] he called out the Paul brothers. He initially challenged Logan's younger brother Jake to fight.[18] Jake Paul was initially the one to fight KSI. However, Jake backed down, letting his older brother Logan step in to fight KSI whilst KSI's younger brother Deji stepped in to fight Jake. The two parties signed contracts agreeing to have two fights, one to be held on 25 August 2018 at the Manchester Arena in the United Kingdom, and another to be held in February 2019 in the United States. The fight has been labelled "The Biggest Internet Event in History"[6][7] and "The Biggest White Collar Boxing Match Ever".[8] Two press conferences were held to promote the fight. The first was held on 16 June outside the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in Los Angeles which was hosted by two-time Heavyweight champion Shannon Briggs.[26][27] The second press conference was held on 18 July at York Hall in Bethnal Green, East London, this time hosted by YouTube personality True Geordie who commentated on the KSI vs Joe Weller fight.[18] The weigh-in was held on 24 August 2018 and was co-hosted by the same host as the London press conference True Geordie as well as Michael Buffer. KSI weighed in at 187 lb (85 kg), 2 kg heavier than his previous fight with Joe Weller.[33] Meanwhile, Logan came in at 189 lb (86 kg). The fight ended in a majority draw, with two judges scoring it 57–57 and the other 58–57 in favour of KSI.[9] The second fight was reportedly set to take place in May 2019 in an undetermined United States venue, provided neither KSI nor Logan Paul opt out.[2][10][11] However, due to complications, this is no longer possible. KSI has requested for the second fight to take place in November 2019.[12] Trivia *Logan Paul Vlogs is the third out of the only six YouTube channels to hit 3 million milestones in a month, doing so in June 2017. YouTube's YouTube channel, YouTube Spotlight, who holds the record of gaining the most YouTube subscribers in a year, doing so in 2013, hit 3 million milestones in November 2013, the same month it surpassed PewDiePie's channel to become the most subscribed on YouTube for the first time. PewDiePie himself hit 3 million milestones in December 2013, the same month he reclaimed his most subscribed spot for the third time from YouTube Spotlight to this day. Irmãos Neto also hit 3 million milestones, doing so in August 2017, as well as T-Series, doing so since December 2017 and Ninja, doing so in March 2018. **Coincidentally, 2017 is YouTube's fastest growing year for subscribers since 2013. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang", and the fans are called "Logangsters". *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. *Logan Paul has only 85% of his testicle as he lost 15% when he fell “balls” first on a chair whilst making a vine to share on the, now cancelled, Vine App. *Paul started his own podcast called "Impaulsive Podcast", with co-hosts Evan Eckenrode, Spencer Taylor and Mike Majlak. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 3, 2016. *2 million subscribers: January 21, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 16, 2017 *4 million subscribers: April 18, 2017 *5 million subscribers: June 3, 2017 *6 million subscribers: June 13, 2017 *7 million subscribers: June 29, 2017 *8 million subscribers: July 15, 2017 *9 million subscribers: July 29, 2017 *10 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *11 million subscribers: August 31, 2017 *12 million subscribers: September 24, 2017 *13 million subscribers: October 29, 2017 *14 million subscribers: November 30, 2017 *15 million subscribers: December 27, 2017 *16 million subscribers: January 20, 2018 *17 million subscribers: March 21, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 14, 2017 *2 billion views: October 3, 2017 *3 billion views: January 5, 2018 *4 billion views: September 15, 2018 es:Logan Paul Vlogs Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views